Deathnote On Facebook
by Gates Of Oblivion
Summary: A couple of conversations on facebook my RP group had that we are willing to share. I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so I have this RP group on facebook and I just have to share the conversation so enjoy!**

**PS: Lee Shengshun is from the anime "Darker Than Black" and Hikari Akiko is my cousins friend.**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR DARKER THAN BLACK OR FACEBOOK!**

Raito Yagami:

You're a serial killer. Go to your profile and look at your friends on the left side

1st person sucks their thumb: Laliet Wammy  
>2nd person knows but doesn't tell anyone: <span>Lee Shengshun<span>  
>3rd person your partner in crime: <span>Beyond Birthdays<span>  
>4th person your first victim: <span>Matt Jeevas<span>  
>5th person tries to kill you: <span>Miheal Keahl<span>  
>6th person is the police officer that arrested you: <span>Nate River<span>  
>7th person is your lawyer: <span>Hikari Akiko<span>

_comments:_

Laliet Wammy:Am I the only one who finds this rather ironic? xD  
>October 1 at 11:09am · LikeUnlike<p>

Hikari Akiko:Oh goodness. I shall protect you!  
>October 1 at 11:27am · LikeUnlike<p>

Matt Jeevas KIRA!  
>October 3 at 4:37pm · LikeUnlike<p>

Nate River Of course.

October 3 at 5:18pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy I'm satisifed.. and heart broken.

October 3 at 5:19pm · LikeUnlike

Nate River why?

October 3 at 7:59pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy Well... it's complicated. But, turning in Light isn't my most favorite of activities.

October 3 at 8:40pm · LikeUnlike

Hikari Akiko Poor L x(

October 3 at 8:41pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy ^ I agree..

October 3 at 8:43pm · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas Admit it Lawlipop! you love light!

October 5 at 7:24am · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy Never! Dx I do not, that's prepostrous!

October 5 at 3:00pm · LikeUnlike

Miheal Keahl Getting a little deffensive L?

October 7 at 4:05pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy Getting a little gay, Mello?

October 7 at 10:12pm · LikeUnlike · 1 personLoading...

Hikari Akiko Oh my goodness do I love you all xD

Saturday at 4:58am · LikeUnlike

Miheal Keahl I already was.

18 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas n00b pwnage

18 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy SORRY, I meant gay-er. ;)

18 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Miheal Keahl Well at least im not in the closet L.

18 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy I'm not in the closet... *blushes* Rrgh. =3=

12 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Miheal Keahl Oh no, I'm sorry, I meant in the closet wearing kinky handcuffs. ;)

12 hours ago · LikeUnlike · 1 personLoading...

Matt Jeevas ooouuuch. Thats harsh

12 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy *glares* Whatever. *sighs* You're just mean... I'm not in the mood...

12 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Miheal Keahl Or i've finally outsmarted L?

11 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy No, you're just pissing me off so much I can't think straight. You and Misa, jeez.

10 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Misa Ayame What did Misa Misa do?

2 hours ago · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas What 'Misa Misa' did was be a whore.

59 minutes ago · LikeUnlike

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: LOL another conversation to laugh at our fail RP -_^**

Laliet Wammy**They've robbed me of my candy... How cruel. Time to find the chocolate stash hidden beneath the couch cushion. Honestly- these people, detectives?****  
><strong>Top of Form 1

LikeUnlike · · September 20 at 2:53pm via mobile · Privacy:Shared with: Laliet's friends

_comments:_

Matt Jeevas That better not be Mello's chocolate...

September 20 at 7:16pm · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas He'll be Pissed.  
>September 20 at 7:16pm · LikeUnlike<p>

Miheal Keahl Chocolate! WHAT CHOCOLATE! WHO'S CHOCOLATE!

September 20 at 7:19pm · LikeUnlike

Beyond Birthdays Ha! They stole your candy! At least I have my jam...  
>September 20 at 7:23pm · LikeUnlike<p>

Nate River ...And what if someone stole your jam?

September 20 at 7:26pm · LikeUnlike

Beyond Birthdays LOL XD Who would be crazy enough to do that? If anyone evan touches my jam they shall have the same fate as Quarter Queen...

September 21 at 7:18am · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy My chocolate is nummy delicious... Hehehe. I love Caaandy. And this is indeed Mello's chocolate. Tastes much sweeter considering it's coated with the bittersweet makings of revenge! Take that and shove it in your eye you L-wannabe!

September 21 at 7:35am · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas LOL XD

September 21 at 7:36am · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas WAIT... NOOOOOO Mello's gonna take it all out on me... *sniffles*

September 21 at 7:37am · LikeUnlike ·

Laliet Wammy That's what you get for working under an identity-stealing creton.

September 21 at 7:39am · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas O.o - see this? it's Mello on a chocolate withdrawl

September 21 at 7:40am · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy Normally I would never degrade myself to this, but- "Lol." It is indeed a laugh out loud moment.

September 21 at 7:42am · LikeUnlike

Beyond Birthdays Wow, that is just... special...

September 21 at 7:43am · LikeUnlike

Beyond Birthdays cant wait untill Mello sees that post *smirk*

September 21 at 7:43am · LikeUnlike

Miheal Keahl Matt... When I get home, we need to talk...

September 21 at 7:45am · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas ... uh oh...

September 21 at 7:46am · LikeUnlike

Beyond Birthdays Hey, Lawlipop, I'll bet you a strawberry cheesecake that Matt is not going to be on facebook for awile.

September 21 at 7:50am · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy Bah, I bet you two jars of strwberry jam, he'll get on despite his injuries... (Inner L: STRAWBERRY CHEESCAKE! D: MUST HAVE! MUST HAVE! MUST HAVE!)

September 21 at 2:54pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy And Lawlipop? Might I ask how a dectective came across such a curious nickname? (Inner L: I WANT A LOLLIPOP!)

September 21 at 2:55pm · LikeUnlike

Nate River "..."

September 21 at 3:49pm · LikeUnlike

Nate River (Inner Near:" ...Wow...just...wow.")

September 21 at 3:50pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy ^ I AM CONFUSED. This site does not show me any promising leads... *pouts* *munching on a candy bar* Nom.

September 22 at 7:27am · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas IM ALIVE! LOLXD

September 22 at 6:04pm · LikeUnlike

Beyond Birthdays UGH MATT! Your not supposed to be on facebook! Darn it... does this mean I lost the bet?

September 22 at 6:06pm · LikeUnlike ·

Matt Jeevas you owe L cheesecake!

September 22 at 6:20pm · LikeUnlike

Hikari Akiko L I love you:D

September 23 at 5:32am · LikeUnlike ·

Laliet Wammy I get cheescake! I mean, ahem. I win. Matt- hand over the cake and no one gets hurt... now. Now now, now now now now.

September 23 at 2:59pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy And... owo I'm loved? By someone I don't know? Quite alarming. But okay. I appreciate such kind words. (Inner L: I HAVE FANGIRLS! XD YESSSSS!)

September 23 at 3:01pm · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas I have more fangirls than you!

September 23 at 7:32pm · LikeUnlike

Beyond Birthdays Fine fine whatever you get your cheescake but you have to share ^_^

September 23 at 7:39pm · LikeUnlike

Hikari Akiko But I love you all! D:

September 25 at 9:05pm · LikeUnlike

(End conversation)

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is going to be multiple posts on this topic!**

**Matt Jeevas**** I DECLARE IT MAKE FUN OF ****Raito Yagami**** DAY!**

Top of Form 1

LikeUnlike · · September 27 at 10:01am · Privacy:Shared with: Matt's friends of friends

_comments_

Beyond Birthdays LOLXD sound like fun! did you know YAGAMI backwards is IMAGAY? LOL

September 27 at 10:47am · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy You should leave Light alone... D:

September 27 at 2:50pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy Jk Light is way too serious!

September 27 at 2:50pm · LikeUnlike

Raito Yagami Fine. tommarow its make fun of Matt day

September 27 at 3:18pm · LikeUnlike

Rachell Wetherington Yuuuussss!

September 27 at 9:48pm · LikeUnlike

(End Post)

**Laliet Wammy****One Hour, Thirty-One minutes until Make Fun of Matt Day . I'll be sure to crush you into the dust. **

Top of Form 1

LikeUnlike · · See Friendship · September 27 at 10:29pm · Privacy:Shared with: Matt's friends of friends

_comments_

Matt Jeevas WHY ARE YOU COUNTING!

September 27 at 10:56pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy Because... / I can... HAHAHA. I'm pursuing this day as if it's the Kira Case! xD

September 27 at 11:25pm · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas damn well... i dislike you for the timebeing

September 27 at 11:26pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy You can not dislike me. I'm adorable (or so I've been told...)

September 27 at 11:27pm · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas stupid panda

September 27 at 11:28pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy O_o Wh-What? I am no panda, sir!

September 27 at 11:30pm · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas nooo of course not, a racoon then?

September 27 at 11:47pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy 3: I'm... a racoon? Augh!

September 27 at 11:58pm · LikeUnlike

Bottom of Form 1

(End post)

**Laliet Wammy****Thirty-four minutes. Just so you know. **

Top of Form 1

LikeUnlike · · See Friendship · September 27 at 11:26pm · Privacy:Shared with: Matt's friends of friends

_comments_

Matt Jeevas BLEH

September 27 at 11:29pm · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy *smiles*

September 27 at 11:29pm · LikeUnlike

(End post)

Laliet Wammy **IT'S MAKE FUN OF MATT JEEVAS DAAAYYYY! EVERYONE MOCK MATT! **

Top of Form 1

LikeUnlike · · September 28 at 12:02am via mobile · Privacy:Shared with: Laliet's friends

_comments_

Matt Jeevas You big meanies!

September 28 at 12:18am · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy You know we love you ^^

September 28 at 6:12am · LikeUnlike

Matt Jeevas yeah yeah

September 28 at 7:13am · LikeUnlike

Laliet Wammy XD *mock* Heh.

September 28 at 7:30am · LikeUnlike

Bottom of Form 1

(End conversation)

Bottom of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
